Geliebte Tochter
by Calandra
Summary: Wie hat Aragorns zweite Tochter vor ihrem Tod gelebt?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Ich habe (leider) keinerlei Rechte an allem, was aus dem Herrn der Ringe wieder zu erkennen ist, z.B. Personen oder Orte. Allerdings gehören alle erfundenen Charaktere (Silivren, Thalion, Tuilinn, Minuial und Ninim) mir, die Idee zur Story gehört mir, und die Story selbst. Mit der Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient (leider). Wer etwas davon benutzen will, schreibt mir eine E-Mail. 

Sindarin Übersetzungen unten

Gedanken _kursiv_

Betonung von Worten: **

Prolog 60 VZ (viertes Zeitalter) 

Dafür, dass es bereits Narbeleth war, war es ein herrlicher Tag. Die Sonne schien von einem fast wolkenlosen blauen Himmel, in ganz Minas Tirith schien gute Laune zu herrschen, und Aragorn hatte endlich einmal wieder Zeit, sich um seine Familie zu kümmern. Die Wochen zuvor waren für den König mit sehr viel Arbeit gefüllt gewesen, denn die Handelsverträge waren abgelaufen und hatten neu besprochen werden müssen. Natürlich war das im Fall von Rohan und dem Auenland nur eine Formsache, aber mit den Herrschern von Harad und Rhûn hatte er einige Diskussionen führen müssen. Selbst jetzt, da schon seit etwa zwanzig Jahren Friede herrschte, waren die Beziehungen zwischen den Ländern noch etwas angespannt.

Und so verbrachte der König seinen Nachmittag mit seiner Familie im Garten, obwohl von jener Familie nicht mehr viel übrig war. Die beiden ältesten Töchter waren verheiratet; Tuilinn, die Älteste, lebte in Pelargir und Silivren, die Zweitälteste, im Norden bei den Dunedain. Die dritte Tochter - Minuial  - würde bald heiraten und verbrachte ihre Tage mit Vorbereitungen, und Eldarion, der einzige Sohn und das älteste Kind, besuchte Legolas in Ithilien. Damit war nur noch Ninim übrig, die erst zehn und damit das Nesthäkchen war.

Die Ruhe wurde gestört von einem Boten, der keuchend und mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck in den Garten gerannt kam.

„Oh nein," murmelte Arwen. „Warum jetzt?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe, mîr nîn." erwiderte Aragorn. „Es muss nichts bedeuten."

Der Bote blieb abrupt vor dem Königspaar stehen, verbeugte sich - immer noch keuchend - und stieß hervor: „Herr - ich - ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Eure Tochter... eure Tochter ist vor wenigen Tagen im Kindbett gestorben." Nach ein paar Sekunden Stille fügte er noch hinzu, „Es tut mir Leid."

Eine scheußliche, entsetzte Stille breitete sich aus; dann ließ Arwen sich leise schluchzend gegen die Schulter ihres Mannes sinken. Die Frage, welche Tochter es war, hatte gar nicht erst gestellt werden müssen, es war klar. _Silivren._

Aragorn war derweil wie erstarrt. Er hörte sich selbst wie aus weiter Ferne sagen: „Schickt die Nachricht nach Pelargir und Ithilien. - Und zu Faramir."

Als der Bote weg war, schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Der Schmerz war betäubend, es fühlte sich an, als habe er keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper.

Wenige Tage später machte das Königspaar sich auf den Weg in den Norden, zur Beerdigung ihrer Tochter. Faramir würde so lange die Regierungsgeschäfte übernehmen.

Auch Silivrens Geschwister würden zur Beerdigung kommen. Eldarion und Tuilinn würden auf eigene Faust von Ithilien aus zu den Dunedain reiten, und Minuial und Ninim ritten mit ihren Eltern.

Minas Tirith lag in Trauer. Fast alle Einwohner hatten die Prinzessin gekannt, die seit ihrem 15. Lebensjahr täglich durch die Stadt gewandert war, und alle hatten sie geliebt.

Schließlich traf eine traurige, ein wenig gruselige Gruppe von Reitern bei den Dunedain ein. So hatte Thalion, Silivrens Mann, seine Schwiegereltern noch nie gesehen. Arwen war blass - blasser als sonst - und nervös; Aragorn hingegen hatte einen emotionslosen, etwas steifen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Hinter dieser Maske versteckte er nicht zum ersten Mal seine wahren Gefühle, aber es war das erste Mal, dass es ihm so schwer fiel.

„Kommt herein," bat er und führte seine angeheirateten Verwandten in das Haus, das er mit seiner Frau bewohnt hatte. Dort warteten schon die Zwillinge, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, die erst zwei Jahre alt waren. Sie waren noch zu jung um zu verstehen, was mit ihrer Mutter passiert war; alles, was die Kinder wussten, war, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr da war. Das verwirrte sie natürlich - aber ihre Großeltern waren da, und das war immer ein freudiger Anlass. Beide sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf und liefen auf das Königspaar zu, um sich umarmen zu lassen.

„Wo ist Silivren?" fragte Arwen schließlich.

„Sie ist oben... und das Baby auch." erwiderte Thalion zögernd. Er wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, jetzt zu erwähnen, dass Silivrens Baby überlebt hatte - aber wann hätte er es sonst tun sollen?

„D-das Baby..." stammelte die Elbe.

„Es ist ein Mädchen."

„Nenn sie Silivren," sagte Aragorn plötzlich. Seine Stimme war ein wenig heiser; er schaffte es nicht, den Schmerz und die Trauer auch aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, egal wie oft er es versuchte.

„Silivren?!" wiederholte Thalion, seine rotgeränderten Augen weiteten sich.

„Ja." Es war Unsinn, das wusste Aragorn selbst; aber irgendwie hoffte er, dass seine geliebte Tochter in dem Neugeborenen weiterleben könnte. Zumindest war es ein Strohhalm, an dem er sich festhalten konnte.

Alles andere ging sehr schnell. Silivren wurde noch am Tag danach beerdigt, und nur die Familie war anwesend. Es war eine sehr stille, sehr traurige Veranstaltung.

Als Aragorn wenige Monate danach sein Arbeitszimmer betrat, grüßte ihn der Anblick von mehreren Kisten, die übereinander gestapelt in dem sowieso schon überfüllten Raum standen.

„Die sind heute Morgen angekommen, Herr," sagte eine Stimme neben ihm.

Er fuhr ein bisschen erschrocken herum, er hatte nicht mit einer prompten Erklärung gerechnet, und sah eins der Zimmermädchen neben ihm stehen. Die junge Frau fuhr fort: „Man hat mir gesagt, Euer Schwiegersohn schickt sie, deswegen habe ich sie raufbringen lassen."

_Mein Schwiegersohn... _dachte Aragorn. _Welcher von dreien?_

„Danke sehr," er nickte dem Mädchen freundlich zu und wandte den Blick stirnrunzelnd wieder auf das Chaos. _Dann werde ich meine Briefe wohl vergessen können... müssen._

Leise seufzend bahnte er sich einen Weg zu seinem Sessel und öffnete die nächstbeste Kiste, die von seinem Platz aus greifbar war. Darin lagen mehrere ledergebundene Bücher.

„Oh, bei Eru," murmelte er, als er die Bücher erkannt hatte. Es waren Silivrens Tagebücher, die sie seit ihrem 17. Lebensjahr geführt hatte, als sie ihre erste große Reise angetreten hatte. Nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte sie ihrem Vater einmal angeboten, ihm die Bücher zum lesen zu überlassen, aber damals hatte er abgelehnt. Er wollte nicht zu sehr in die Privatsphäre seiner liebsten Tochter eindringen. Auch wenn er es nie wirklich zugegeben hatte, schon gar nicht seinen Kindern gegenüber, Silivren *war*seine Lieblingstochter gewesen. Sie war praktisch eine weibliche Ausgabe von ihm selbst, abgesehen von ihrer Augenfarbe.

_Oh, Silivren, warum musstest du uns so früh verlassen..._

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Tagebücher, und die Entscheidung war gefallen. Sie würde ihm daraus keinen Vorwurf machen, selbst wenn sie es könnte, und vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, seine Tochter etwas besser zu verstehen.

Er nahm das erste Buch, das schon etwas heruntergekommen aussah, und schlug die erste Seite auf.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narbeleth - Oktober

Tuilinn - Schwalbe

Silivren - weiß glitzernd

Minuial - Morgengrauen

Eldarion - Sohn der Eldar

Ninim - Schneeblume

Mîr nîn - mein Schatz, mein Juwel

Thalion - Held, Unerschrockener

Eldarion - 30

Tuilinn - 25

Silivren - 23

Minuial - 20

Ninim - 10

Bitte reviewt!


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal wieder nichts. Außer natürlich Aragorns Kindern und Thalion und dem Plot.

* * *

**Geliebte Tochter**

****

**Kapitel 1**

**11. Gwaeron, 53 VZ**

Morgen wird es endlich soweit sein. Morgen ist mein großer Tag; ich werde mit Thalion aufbrechen. Wir werden gemeinsam durch Mittelerde reisen, nur wir beide, und ich bin furchtbar nervös. Nicht vor der Reise, das weniger, ich bin schon oft mit Ada und Eldarion fort gewesen. Ich bin nervös, weil ich mindestens ein halbes Jahr mit Thalion allein sein werde. Wir sind mehr als nur Freunde, und ich hoffe sehr darauf, dass sich während der Reise noch mehr entwickelt. (Naneth würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie wüsste, was ich denke.)

Unser Weg wird uns zuerst nach Ithilien führen, wo wir Legolas besuchen werden. Auch darauf freue ich mich schon, Legolas ist ein guter Freund von Ada und ich mag ihn gern. Seine elbische Siedlung - ich glaube, sie nennen sie Eldeon - ist wunderschön, und sehr romantisch. Oh, ich und meine Hintergedanken.

Nach Ithilien soll uns unser Weg durch Rohan, zum Fangorn-Wald, führen, und danach zum Düsterwald - oder, wie sie ihn jetzt nennen, Eryn Lasgalen.

Was danach sein soll, wissen wir noch nicht genau. Wir wollen noch unbedingt nach Arnor, aber welchen Weg wir nehmen, ist uns noch nicht klar. Entweder suchen wir uns einen Weg über das Gebirge, oder wir reiten zurück und nehmen die Pforte von Rohan oder sogar Moria. Dort haben fleißige Zwerge, soweit ich das gehört habe, die alten Minen wieder aufgebaut, nachdem der Balrog tot ist.

Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten zurück reiten und über Moria gehen, wenn es soweit ist. Ich würde gerne die Zwerge besuchen, und die legendären Minen sehen. Außerdem träume ich schon lange davon, einmal nach Caras Galadhon zu kommen, auch wenn die Stadt angeblich schon beinahe verlassen sein soll. Lórien muss wunderschön sein.

Oh, ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, dass wir auch die Dunedain im Norden besuchen werden. Thalion ist selbst ein Dunadan, und ich bin es ja auch. Ada hat mal zu mir gesagt, „Silivren, du bist eine Tochter Númenors" - diese Worte werde ich nie vergessen, er war so stolz auf mich, und ich war es auch. An diesem Tag ist mir klar geworden, dass ich nicht zur Prinzessin geboren wurde. Nun gut, ich _bin _eine Prinzessin, aber es ist nicht das Leben, das ich in der Zukunft führen will. Tuilinn ist eine bessere Prinzessin als ich.

Wir haben alle unsere Vorstellungen, meine Geschwister und ich, was aus unserem Leben werden soll...

Eldarion ist natürlich der Prinz und der zukünftige König, und damit ist er anscheinend sehr glücklich. Im Moment ist er viel als Botschafter Gondors unterwegs. Es ist unglaublich, wie ähnlich er Ada ist, man könnte sie für Brüder halten.

Tuilinn ist eine Prinzessin, wie sie im Buche steht. Sie lebt gerne im Palast, und achtet sehr auf ihr Aussehen. Besonders stolz ist sie auf ihre spitzen Ohren; wir Mädchen haben alle elbische Ohren. Eldarions sind, seltsamerweise, rund, und kein Mensch (oder Elb) weiß, warum.

Minuial ist Naneth sehr ähnlich. Sie ist sehr zierlich, anmutig und blass, und sie ist definitiv die Begabteste, was die elbischen Sprachen betrifft. Wir alle fünf haben Sindarin gelernt; Minuial hat sich zusätzlich selbst Quenya beigebracht und spricht es wie ihre Muttersprache. Sie hat sogar schon davon gesprochen, für ein paar Jahre nach Bruchtal zu ziehen, oder zu den Elben in Ithilien.

Nun ja, Ninim ist noch zu klein, um einen eigenen und fest ausgebildeten Charakter und Zukunftswünsche zu haben. Sie ist erst drei Jahre alt und macht sich natürlich noch keine Gedanken über das Erwachsensein. Im Moment genießt sie nur die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie als Nesthäkchen von allen bekommt. Es war für uns alle eine Überraschung, als Naneth angekündigt hat, dass sie wieder schwanger ist, selbst Ada hat nichts gewusst. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war göttlich, darüber können wir noch heute kichern.

Und dann bin da noch ich. Ich bin wirklich die weibliche Version meines Vaters, zumindest behaupten das alle. Ada meinte einmal, dass ich ihn sehr an sich selbst erinnere, als er jünger war - wir sind beide Waldläufer bis ins Blut. Auch wenn Ada König von Gondor ist, tief innen drin wird er immer ein Waldläufer bleiben. Ich sehe es ihm an, wenn er Eldarion und mich auf Ausflüge mitnimmt, wie sehr er es genießt, in der Wildnis zu sein. Vielleicht ist er ja deswegen immer so stolz auf mich, weil ich sozusagen eine Familientradition fortführe. Von Thalion weiß ich, dass ich die erste weibliche Waldläuferin seit Jahrhunderten bin, denn die Frauen der Dunedain scheinen es vorzuziehen, ihren Männern die gefährlichen Sachen zu überlassen. Verstehe das, wer will.

_Später_

Gerade ist Ada zu mir gekommen. Er hat mir im Voraus sein Geschenk zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag gegeben, und ich rätsele immer noch über diesem Geschenk herum. Es ist eine Karte von Eriador, auf der eine Stelle markiert ist, die nahe an Bruchtal liegt; natürlich habe ich gefragt, was dort ist, aber die einzige Antwort war: „Du wirst es sehen, wenn du dort bist. Es gehört dir."

Nun frage ich mich, was kann es sein, das im Wald bei Bruchtal liegt und das Ada mir schenken könnte? Ich werde einfach nicht schlau daraus. Aber ich werde es ja sehen; wir werden auch Bruchtal besuchen, vielleicht können meine beiden Onkel mir ja weiter helfen. Ich freue mich schon darauf, sie wieder zu sehen. Sie sind Naneths Brüder, Zwillinge, die ich immer noch nicht auseinander halten kann. Wie meine Eltern das machen, ist mir ein Rätsel. Natürlich weiß ich, dass Elladan älter ist als Elrohir, aber wie soll man bei zwei Elben sagen, welcher älter ist? Besonders, wenn es sich bei dem Altersunterschied nur um ein paar Minuten handelt? Es ist zum Verzweifeln. Wenn wir in Bruchtal sind, kann ich sie vielleicht überreden, unterschiedliche Kleidung zu tragen. Es wäre doch sehr erleichternd.

Was ist das bloß für ein Geschenk...

* * *

Gwaeron - März

Ada - Papa

Naneth - Mutter

Eldeon - Alleen

* * *

Eldarion - 22

Tuilinn - 19

Silivren - 17

Minuial - 14

Ninim - 3

* * *

Es geht nur nach drei Reviews weiter! :)


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Nix meins, außer den Kindern, dem Entwurf für Eldeon und Thalion.

* * *

**Geliebte Tochter**

**Kapitel 2**

12. Gwaeron, 53 VZ

Was für ein Tag! Ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich im Moment fühle... aber vielleicht sollte ich ganz vorne anfangen.

Eigentlich hat dieser Tag angefangen wie jeder andere, aber dann doch wieder nicht. Ich meine, der Ablauf war der gleiche, aber die Umgebung nicht. Es war schon seltsam, die voll gepackten Satteltaschen beim Aufwachen zu sehen, ganz zu schweigen vom Frühstück. Was für ein Essen! Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich kam mir ein bisschen wie bei einer Henkersmahlzeit vor. Nur, dass ich nicht gehängt werde, sondern für eine längere Zeit weggehe.

Nach dem Frühstück hatte ich noch zwei Stunden Zeit, um einige letzte Dinge zu organisieren (zum Beispiel noch einen Frosch in Tuilinns Bett zu setzen... oh wie schade, dass ich dieses Geschrei nicht mehr mit erleben konnte) und noch einen Rundgang durch die Stadt zu machen. Es ist schon seltsam, anfangs konnte ich es kaum erwarten, wegzugehen, aber als ich heute Vormittag durch die Stadt gegangen bin, bin ich regelrecht sentimental geworden. Dabei habe ich alles schon Millionen Mal gesehen und kenne mich dort aus wie keine andere; aber wahrscheinlich sieht man alles mit anderen Augen, wenn man weiß, dass man es monatelang nicht mehr sehen wird. Mir ist zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, wie schön die Häuser im Sonnenlicht aussehen; früher habe ich das als selbstverständlich hingenommen.

Danach war es dann wirklich soweit: Thalion ist gekommen, um mich abzuholen. Es gab einen sehr tränenreichen Abschied von meinen Geschwistern und von meinen Eltern, allerdings eher von ihrer Seite, nicht von meiner. Ich bin nicht der Typ zum Weinen, ich glaube sogar, dass ich seit meinem dritten Lebensjahr nicht mehr geweint habe. Beim Abschied hatte ich zwar ein wenig feuchte Augen, aber es war nicht das, was ich als Weinen bezeichnen würde. (Oder bin ich einfach nur zu stolz, zuzugeben, dass ich wirklich geweint habe? Ich weiß zwar, dass es nicht schlimm wäre, wenn, aber... ach, was solls.)

Nach dem Abschied von meiner Familie sind wir durch die Stadt geritten, und selbst dort haben die Leute uns verabschiedet. Ich fand es etwas übertrieben, aber wenn die Menschen es so möchten, muss man das wohl über sich ergehen lassen. Ada hat mal gesagt „Ein König ist der Sklave seines Volkes," und jetzt begreife ich erst, was er damit gemeint hat. Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich nur aus schlechter Laune heraus gesprochen hat, im Grunde mag er seine „Arbeit" ja. Ich glaube, es ging damals darum, dass er seinen 50. Hochzeitstag mit Naneth lieber in Ruhe mit ihr als mit einem großen Fest verbringen wollte, so lange her ist das also noch gar nicht.

Mittlerweile haben wir den Anduin überquert und die Stadt ist aus unserer Sichtweite verschwunden. Wir reiten nach Südosten, Richtung Ithilien; ich freue mich schon so sehr auf Eldeon, es ist eine so wunderschöne Gegend. Die Elben haben das Land wieder zum Blühen gebracht. Soweit ich mich erinnere, waren bei meinem Besuch vor drei Jahren noch einige kahle, trostlose Bäume zu sehen, und ein Jahr danach waren sie wieder voll von Früchten. Es ist wundervoll dort, so friedlich, und ein guter Platz, um sich zu erholen. Besonders, wenn man verletzt oder krank ist, damit habe ich ja schließlich Erfahrung.

Trotzdem... manchmal macht der Anblick mich traurig, wenn ich sehe, dass es jedes Jahr weniger Elben sind. Sie ziehen nach Valinor, in die Unsterblichen Lande, und ich fürchte, in hundert Jahren werden von ihnen nur mehr Legenden übrig sein.

Ich sollte jetzt nicht daran denken, es macht mich jedes Mal wieder traurig. Im Moment freue ich mich dann lieber auf das Treffen mit Legolas. Er ist ein guter Freund von mir; er hat mir auch Bogenschießen beigebracht und wie man mit einem Dolch umgeht. Als ich zwölf war, war ich mal eine Weile in ihn verliebt, aber das war bevor ich Thalion kennen gelernt habe.

Apropos Thalion... sollte er nicht schon längst zurück sein? Es dauert doch wohl nicht so lange, etwas zu Essen aufzutreiben...

* * *

Gwaeron: März

Eldeon: Alleen (Name der Siedlung, Beschreibung folgt irgendwann)

* * *

Etwas kürzer als sonst, glaube ich... na ja, macht nichts.

(at) strumpfhase: Solche Reviews gehen einem runter wie Butter ;) Danke!

(at) Eirien: Was soll ich sagen, das Machtgefühl ist süchtigmachend (g) Was hast du denn für eine Ahnung? (bin nur neugierig) Was die Zwillinge angeht, ich stimme dir vollkommen zu :)

So, ich hab noch eine Frage an die Reviewer: Wie viel Meilen (Achtung, keine Kilometer) macht ein Pferd im Schritt in einer Stunde? Ich hab's so um 4,5 angesetzt, aber berichtigt mich bitte, wenn's falsch ist. Irgendwie müssen die Reisezeiten ja passen.

Die übliche Bitte: reviewt!


	4. Kapitel 3

Ausführlicher Disclaimer: siehe Prolog

* * *

**Geliebte Tochter**

**Kapitel 3**

14. Gwaeron, 53 VZ

Mittlerweile sind wir in mitten in Ithilien; morgen Nachmittag werden wir wahrscheinlich Eldeon erreicht haben.

Bisher ist die Reise ruhig verlaufen, es ist nicht viel passiert. Aber das ist eigentlich normal; Ithilien ist ein sehr friedliches Land, obwohl (oder vielleicht gerade weil?) es so nahe an Mordor liegt. Man sagt ja, dass dort immer noch Orks und Trolle hausen, die sich aber nicht trauen, heraus zu kommen. Nun ja, bisher habe ich davon noch nichts erlebt. Im meinem ganzen Leben habe ich nur zwei Mal wirklich kämpfen müssen; einmal war es ein Straßenräuber, das andere Mal ein einzelner Ork. Wer weiß, wer (oder was) mir auf dieser Reise noch begegnet. Aber ich muss mir wohl keine Sorgen machen. Thalion ist einer der besten Schwertkämpfer der Dunedain, und ich bin, wie er es ausdrückt, auch „wirklich gut".

Nun, was soll ich hier noch berichten? Es ist einfach zu ruhig, als dass ich etwas Aufregendes schreiben könnte. Elboron [1] regiert sein Land gut, die Leute leben hier in Frieden und sind glücklich. Das ist mir besonders gestern aufgefallen; wir haben in einem Dorf Halt gemacht und dort übernachtet. Die Menschen waren sehr freundlich und gesprächig, ich fand es recht erstaunlich. Wenn ich in Gondor unterwegs bin, schauen mich die Leute immer noch ein wenig misstrauisch an, obwohl eigentlich alle wissen, dass Waldläufer niemandem etwas Böses wollen. Laut Ada war es früher noch schlimmer...

Oh, ich sehe, wir bekommen Besuch. Ich werde mich später wieder meinem Bericht zuwenden.

Später

Es ist schon verrückt, wen man auf Reisen trifft. Unser Besuch von vorhin war kein anderer als Barahir, der Nachfolger des amtierenden Prinzen von Ithilien. Er ist nur ein paar Jahre älter als ich, und daher kenne ich ihn recht gut; er hat mich auf den ersten Blick erkannt und fand es offensichtlich sehr komisch. Ich darf zitieren, „eine Prinzessin, die wie ein Waldläufer lebt" - was daran komisch sein soll, frage ich mich immer noch.

Na ja, Barahir war schon immer etwas seltsam, finde ich. Aber Minuial ist in ihn verliebt; ich will nichts Schlechtes über die Partner meiner Geschwister sagen. Vielleicht wird er ja mal mein Schwager.

Bei solchen Gelegenheiten merke ich immer wieder, wie wenig ich meinen Geschwistern ähnlich bin. Man sollte doch meinen, dass wir ähnlich denken und ähnliche Geschmäcker haben, aber wir haben gar nichts davon. Natürlich liebe ich meine Geschwister, aber manchmal halte ich sie einfach nur für verrückt. Tuilinn wird zum Beispiel den Sohn eines Adligen aus Pelargir heiraten, sobald sie 21 ist, ich kann mir seinen Namen immer noch nicht merken. Geschweige denn, dass ich es verstehe. Gut, ich gebe zu, er sieht nicht schlecht aus... aber so wie ich das sehe, gibt mein Schwesterherz sich freiwillig in eine Abhängigkeit, aus der sie nie wieder heraus kommt. Sie wird immer die brave Ehefrau sein müssen, und mit den Kindern zu Hause wartend zu Hause sitzen, bis ihr Mann von den Ratssitzungen nach Hause kommt. Während dieser alle Möglichkeiten hat, sich in Minas Tirith zu vergnügen; man hört da ja einiges. Bei den Valar, wenn ich irgendwann in der Zukunft heraus kriegen würde, dass mein zukünftiger Ehemann mich betrügt, würde ich ihn grün und blau prügeln. (Ich bin wirklich keine gute Prinzessin, merke ich gerade.)

Das ist wirklich nichts für mich. Zum Glück weiß Ada das auch; er hat mir die Briefe gezeigt, die er von diversen Adelssprösslingen bekommen hat. Der Inhalt war meistens der Gleiche: ein paar ziemlich unglaubwürdige bzw. übertriebene Komplimente, dann die Bitte um ein Treffen und eine Andeutung auf einen Heiratswunsch. Eigentlich haben wir uns darüber ganz gut amüsiert. Es ist irgendwie schon lustig, völlig unsinnige Komplimente eines Mannes zu lesen, von dem das halbe Land weiß, wie sehr er seinen König verachtet. Nun ja, vielleicht ist verachtet ein zu starkes Wort; es geht eben darum, dass die Adligen an Macht verloren haben, und um politische Einstellungen. Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund für diese versteckten Heiratsanträge, die Hoffnung auf Einfluss. Nun, ich werde mich definitiv nicht als Marionette für die Adligen missbrauchen lassen, und ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass Ada das auch so sieht. Schließlich weiß er besser als alle anderen, was wirkliche Liebe ist.

Da ich gerade von Liebe spreche, fällt mir etwas ein. Gestern, als wir in dem Dorf übernachtet haben, hat mich eine Wahrsagerin angesprochen. Zumindest glaube ich, dass sie eine war. Sie stand plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor mir und hat mir angeboten, aus meiner Hand zu lesen. Ich habe das Angebot angenommen, einfach weil ich es lustig fand; aber das, was sie mir gesagt hat, geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich höre sie immer noch in meinem Kopf reden.

„Ihr seid von adliger Herkunft, aber nicht für das Leben im Adel geboren, Ihr seid eine freiheitsliebende junge Frau. Eure Liebe habt Ihr schon gefunden," dabei hat sie Thalion angesehen und zweideutig gegrinst, „und Ihr werdet glücklich sein." Dann hat sie mich angesehen. Es kann am Dämmerlicht gelegen haben, aber ich glaube, ihre Augen waren schwarz. „Aber leider, junge Herrin, muss ich Euch mitteilen, dass Ihr eine sehr kurze Lebenslinie habt." Auf meine Nachfrage sagte sie dann nur: „Ihr werdet jung sterben."

Nun frage ich mich, kann es wahr sein, was sie gesagt hat? Darf ich ihr Glauben schenken? Wenn sie elbischen Blutes gewesen wäre, oh ja, dann hätte ich ihr geglaubt. Aber haben Menschen auch die Gabe der Voraussicht, und wenn ja, wie können sie die Zukunft eines Menschen aus dessen Händen erkennen?

Ich bin im Zweifel. Natürlich ist es nicht schwer zu sagen, dass ich von Adel bin, aber nicht dafür geboren, das kann jeder, der eine Frau mit den Händen einer Prinzessin und in den Kleidern der Waldläufer sieht. Aber woher wusste sie, dass ich in Thalion mehr sehe als einen Freund?

Nun, ich werde vielleicht eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Wer weiß, welche Erkenntnisse ich morgen früh aus meinen Träumen ziehen werde.

* * *

[1] Elboron ist der Sohn von Faramir & Éowyn. Ich hoffe mal, ich habe das richtig gerechnet; Faramir dürfte inzwischen so 85-90 Jahre alt sein, Elboron (der jetzt Ithilien regiert) um 40, und Elborons Sohn Barahir vielleicht irgendwas zwischen 17 und 22. Im Prolog ist diesbezüglich auch noch ein Fehler drin, den werde ich berichtigen, wenn ich dazu komme.

* * *

(at) Eirien: Danke für die Info. Ich denke mal, irgendwie kommen die Zeiten, die ich jetzt eingeplant habe, schon hin, man macht ja auch mal Pausen (g). Na ja, ich bin dann mal gespannt, ob deine Ahnung und meine Idee zusammen passen :-)

* * *

So... jetzt kann ich mich mit ruhigem Gewissen in den Urlaub begeben. Ich hoffe auf eine gute Anzahl an Reviews, wenn ich zurück bin (gg).


	5. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer im Prolog

Übersetzungen unten

* * *

**Geliebte Tochter**

****

**Kapitel 4**

****

**15. Gwaeron, 53 VZ**

Oh wunderschönes Eldeon, wie habe ich dich vermisst. In einer solchen Umgebung blüht die elbische Seite in mir auf, merke ich, und das sage ich nicht nur wegen meiner spitzen Ohren. Thalion war etwas irritiert, glaube ich, als ich ihn mit „mellon nîn" angesprochen habe. Natürlich beherrscht er die elbische Sprache, aber ich glaube, er spricht sie nicht fließend. Ich dagegen habe mich sofort wieder daran gewöhnt, wieder Sindarin zu sprechen - auch wenn Legolas sich über meinen Akzent lustig macht.

Eldeon ist in den letzten Jahren wirklich aufgeblüht, und das meine ich wörtlich. So viele Blumen! Dabei ist es erst Gwaeron. Es ist wirklich wunderschön. Mittlerweile sind die Bäume sogar wieder so dicht belaubt, dass sie ein Dach über der Siedlung bilden. Zwischen den Blättern scheint dann die Sonne herein oder tropft der Regen hindurch, das ist wirklich romantisch. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Thalion und ich hier schöne Stunden erleben können. Alles, was noch fehlt, ist wohl etwas Mut meinerseits...

In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen; wir sind bei Legolas' Familie eingeladen, das ist schon beinahe selbstverständlich. Ich freue mich schon, wieder einmal die elbische Küche genießen zu dürfen. Für Thalion ist das etwas ganz Neues, glaube ich, aber er macht sich sehr gut.

Immer, wenn ich in Eldeon bin, fühle ich mich glücklich. Es ist mittlerweile nicht mehr ungewöhnlich, ich kenne dieses Gefühl - aber jedes Mal wieder merke ich, wie sehr die Zeit der Elben zuende geht, und jedes Mal wieder wird das Glücksgefühl getrübt. Es ist, als würde man ein schwarzes Tuch über eine Laterne hängen - natürlich leuchtet die Laterne noch, aber nicht mehr so hell. Ja, ich denke, das ist ein guter Vergleich.

Es ist so traurig, daran zu denken, dass Legolas und seine Elben bald nach Valinor segeln werden. Ich weiß nicht, wann, aber ich weiß, dass sie gehen werden. Ael, eine der Elben, hat zu dem Thema eine Andeutung gemacht; ich glaube, sie lautete: „Mit der Zeit der Elbenfreunde wird auch unsere Zeit zuende gehen."

Wen genau sie mit „Elbenfreunde" meinte, habe ich allerdings immer noch nicht heraus gefunden. Ich nehme an, sie meint diejenigen, die sich noch normal mit Elben unterhalten können, ohne sie anzustarren. Die meisten Menschen haben ja noch nie Elben gesehen, geschweige denn, dass sie aus ihren Städten rauskommen. Es ist eigentlich immer ganz lustig zu beobachten, wenn wir in Minas Tirith Besuch von Elben bekommen, ob nun Legolas oder die Zwillinge. Man könnte dann meinen, die Leute in der Stadt hätten einen Geist gesehen, so erstaunt sind sie. Aber ich glaube, mittlerweile haben sie sich daran gewöhnt.

Es gibt eine weitere Sache, die mir auffällt, wenn ich hier bin: ich denke immer an meinen Bruder, ich weiß selbst nicht, warum. Vielleicht, weil wir immer zusammen hier waren. Vielleicht, weil ich ihn jetzt schon vermisse. Es ist verrückt, das weiß ich, aber er ist halt immer derjenige gewesen, der mir von meinen Geschwistern am nächsten stand, und ich glaube, von seiner Seite aus ist es genau so. Selbst jetzt, wo ich schon 17 bin, nennt er mich immer noch _pen neth_. Er war es immer, der mit mir trainiert hat oder aus der Stadt raus geritten ist, wenn Ada keine Zeit hatte. Zumindest, als ich noch kleiner war und noch nicht alleine weg durfte, aber auch später sind wir immer zusammen ausgeritten.

Ich realisiere gerade, dass mein Bruder mir vielleicht bald nicht mehr so nahe stehen wird. Er ist Gondors Prinz, eines Tages wird er den Thron erben. Er ist jetzt schon viel im Auftrag Gondors unterwegs, als eine Art Abgesandter, wenn Ada keine Zeit hat, und ich fürchte, je älter er und Ada werden, desto mehr wird es.

Nun ja, ich schätze, das geht jeder Familie so. Mit zunehmendem Alter trennen sich die engsten Bande. Ich kann nur hoffen, irgendwann selbst eine Familie zu haben, die auch nur annähernd so gut zusammenhält wie meine jetzige.

Die Glocken rufen zum Essen, höre ich gerade. Nun, Valar, wünscht mir Glück; ich habe vor, Thalion nach dem Essen in Eldeon herumzuführen und ich werde wahrscheinlich auch erwähnen, dass ich mehr für ihn fühle als nur Freundschaft.

* * *

Gwaeron: März

Mellon nîn: mein Freund

Ael: Teich, See

Pen neth: Kleine(s)

* * *

(at) sielge: I never got a question like this before ;) But I also thought about translating one of my stories into English. Though, I want to finish this story and my other one first before I start translating something. Thanks for the review, anyway.

(at) nienna unyarima: Danke für das Review! Ich werd allerdings noch ein paar Kapitel brauchen, bis Silivren in der Nähe von Bruchtal ist...

* * *

Hm tja. Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz und auch nicht mein bestes, aber die nächsten werden besser. Und immer her mit den Reviews!


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer im Prolog

**Geliebte Tochter**

**Kapitel 5**

**18. Gwaeron, 53 VZ**

Wir haben Eldeon verlassen und reiten nun nach Norden, Richtung Rohan. Unser Weg wird uns für einige Tage zwischen dem Anduin auf unserer linken Seite und dem Ephel Dúath auf der rechten Seite entlang führen; es gibt hier eine Straße. Mittlerweile lagern wir ein wenig abseits dieser Straße zwischen einigen Bäumen. Hinter uns ragen die Berge von Ephel Dúath auf, die die Grenze zu Mordor markieren. Mordor ist schon längst ein verlassenes Land, wo sich nur noch vertriebene Orks und andere Wesen aufhalten, aber mir laufen trotzdem Schauer über den Rücken. Ich weiß genug aus meinem Geschichtsunterricht und aus Adas Erzählungen, um zu wissen, wie es vor ungefähr 60 Jahren hier ausgesehen haben muss. Man sagt bei uns, dass Saurons Schatten immer noch über dem Land liegt, und mittlerweile denke ich, dass das nur zu wahr ist. Ich beginne zu verstehen, warum kein Mensch sich traut, das Land hinter den Bergen zu betreten; die Lava des Schicksalsberges hat dort, soweit ich gehört habe, fruchtbares Land hinterlassen, aber niemand geht dorthin, es zu nutzen. Die Menschen haben Angst vor dem Schatten, der noch dort zu lauern scheint. Ich denke, wenn ein Land so lange vom Bösen bewohnt wurde, dann nimmt auch der Boden etwas von der Bosheit der Bewohner an. Einige Reisende, mit denen ich gesprochen haben, haben mir von Menschen berichtet, die nach dem Betreten Mordors wahnsinnig geworden sind und nie wieder gesehen wurden. Ist Bosheit übertragbar?  
- Oh, ich denke, da bin ich etwas vom Thema abgekommen. Eigentlich hatte ich über den Weg schreiben wollen, den wir noch vor uns haben.

Wir werden der Straße weiter folgen, bis zur Kreuzung vor Minas Morgul, und dort nach Osgiliath abbiegen. In Osgiliath werden wir nur den Fluss überqueren, wir bleiben nicht dort, und dann werden wir auf der anderen Seite des Anduin weiter reiten. Ich möchte unbedingt die Argonath und die Rauros-Fälle sehen; danach werden wir nach Westen reiten. Es ist eine Art Prinzessinnenpflicht für mich, Edoras zu besuchen und seinen König, Elfwein. Thalion meinte, er werde in der Zeit, die ich in Edoras verbringe, durch die Ostfold reiten, um dort Pferde zu kaufen. Seine Waldläufer werden diese Pferde dann von dort aus mitnehmen nach Eriador.  
Ich werde wahrscheinlich einen Tag, höchstens zwei in Edoras verbringen, ein paar Höflichkeiten austauschen, und dann weiter reiten. Von Edoras aus nehme ich die Straße, die am Nebelgebirge entlang führt; ich glaube, man nennt sie Nord-Süd-Straße. An der Kreuzung, die nach Helms Klamm führt, werde ich Thalion wieder treffen (so ist es ausgemacht), damit wir zusammen weiter reiten können, nach Helms Klamm selbst. Dort möchte ich Gimli besuchen, der in den Glitzernden Höhlen lebt; ich freue mich bereits darauf, ihn wieder zu treffen. Wie lange ich dort bleibe, weiß ich nicht; danach werden Thalion und ich zum Fangorn-Wald reiten. Diesen Teil der Reise nenne ich meistens spöttisch „Waldreise", da wir nach dem Fangorn gleich weiter reiten werden nach Lorien und nach Eryn Lasgalen, der früher der Düsterwald war. Dort werden wir auch die letzten Waldelben besuchen; Legolas hat mir einige Briefe für seine Familie mitgegeben und mich gebeten, Grüße zu bestellen. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Elben dort mich aufnehmen werden; sie sollen sehr scheu und zurückgezogen sein, und Fremden gegenüber misstrauisch. Nun, ich denke - ich hoffe - dass Legolas' Name und meine elbischen Ohren genügen werden.

Nach Eryn Lasgalen werden wir den Einsamen Berg, Erebor, besuchen und danach umkehren, um nach Arnor und Eriador zu reiten. Der Weg wird uns entweder über einen Bergpass in der Nähe von Bruchtal oder durch Moria führen; ich versuche, Thalion zu überreden, den Weg durch Moria zu nehmen. Berge kann man in ganz Mittelerde sehen, aber wann haben wir schon die Chance, eine echte Zwergenstadt und eine Mithril-Mine zu besuchen? Außerdem ist Moria auch ein Ort, der im Ringkrieg wichtig war (zumindest für die Gemeinschaft), den ich gerne sehen würde.

Nun, welchen Weg wir auch nehmen werden, nachdem wir die Berge überquert haben, werden wir nach Bruchtal reiten. Von dort aus reisen wir weiter nach Norden, nach Annúminas. Annúminas ist sozusagen die Hauptstadt Arnors, der Sommersitz der Könige; ich war einige Male mit meiner Familie dort. Es ist eine schöne Stadt, und ich denke, dort werde ich mich nicht als Silivren Telcontar zu erkennen geben. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen der Sicht einer Prinzessin und der einer Waldläuferin; als Prinzessin sehe ich nur die Teile der Stadt, die man auf dem Weg zum Königssitz sieht, und das sind nicht viele. Annúminas hat viele schöne Seiten, die ich selbst bisher nur flüchtig aus der Ferne gesehen habe; jetzt möchte ich sie aus der Nähe sehen. Ich bin mir auch recht sicher, dass man mich dort nicht als Prinzessin erkennen wird; nicht, wenn ich meine Ohren verstecke. Mein letzter Besuch in Annúminas liegt drei Jahre zurück, in diesen drei Jahren habe ich mich sehr verändert, man erkennt mich also wahrscheinlich nicht wieder.

Nach Annúminas trennen Thalion und ich uns wieder; ich besuche die Grauen Anfurten, sie sollen wunderschön sein, während Thalion sich mit seinen Waldläufern trifft. Wann ich ihn danach wieder sehe, weiß ich noch nicht, da ich selbst erst ins Auenland reiten möchte und nach Bree. Vielleicht besuche ich auch die Hobbits. Thalion meinte, er werde mich irgendwann wieder treffen, wenn ich danach nach Süden reite. Auf dem Weg nach Hause werde ich wahrscheinlich noch Anfalas und Dol Amroth besuchen - ich verstehe mich recht gut mit den Menschen dort - vielleicht sogar Pelargir. Und dann bin ich wieder zu Hause...

Ich überlege gerade, ob ich auf meiner Reise vielleicht sogar noch jemanden aus meiner Familie treffen werde. Naneth hat davon gesprochen, dass sie ihre Brüder gern mal wieder besuchen würde, Minuial wollte zu den Elben ziehen (auch wenn keiner weiß, welche Elben genau sie gemeint hat, als sie das sagte) und Eldarion ist sowieso immer in öffentlichem Auftrag unterwegs. Es ist noch am wahrscheinlichsten, dass ich ihn treffen werde.

Vielleicht sollte ich anfangen, Ninim auszubilden, sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin. Sie wird dann fünf Jahre alt sein; in diesem Alter habe ich schon auf Pferden gesessen und mit Eldarion kleine Schwertkämpfe ausgetragen. Natürlich mit Holzschwertern, damit keiner verletzt wird, und immer unter Aufsicht, aber für uns war es eine gute Übung.

Ich denke, es wäre tatsächlich eine gute Idee, wenn ich meine Schwester ausbilde. Dann hätte ich etwas zu tun, und es würde Ada ein wenig entlasten. Wir alle haben gelernt, wie wir uns verteidigen können, wenn es nötig ist - Minas Tirith ist leider nicht nur von guten Menschen bewohnt - und wir alle wurden von Ada persönlich ausgebildet; wie viel wir lernen wollten, hat er immer uns überlassen, aber ich glaube, er hat sich gefreut, als ich mehr lernen wollte als die bloße Verteidigung im Notfall. Mittlerweile beherrsche ich den Schwertkampf recht gut, denke ich; ich habe schon oft gegen Eldarion gewinnen können, allerdings hat es noch keiner von uns beiden geschafft, jemals gegen Ada selbst zu gewinnen, dazu ist er zu gut. Wir ahnen, dass es da irgendwo ein Geheimnis gibt, aber wir haben nie herausgefunden, was es ist...

* * *

Gwaeron - März  
Ephel Dúath - Schattengebirge  
Anfalas - Langstrand

Eldarion - 22  
Silivren - 17  
Minuial - 14  
Ninim - 3

(at) Elanor: Danke! Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Elladan der Ältere ist... ich find nur gerade keine Stelle im Buch...  
(at) Liderphin: Danke! Hier ist das neue Kapitel ja :)

* * *

Guten Rutsch! Und vergesst die Reviews nicht... 


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer im Prolog

* * *

**Geliebte Tochter**

**Kapitel 6**

20. Gwaeron, 53 VZ

Wir haben jetzt Osgiliath erreicht und beschlossen, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Es ist spät geworden, es lohnt sich nicht mehr, weiter zu reiten; in einer halben Stunde wird es bereits dunkel, und obwohl man sagt, dass dieser Teil Mittelerdes relativ sicher ist, wollen wir nicht riskieren, in der Dunkelheit zu reiten. Wir wissen nicht, welche Wesen in der Dunkelheit lauern - und es müssen ja nicht unbedingt andere Kulturen sein, auch Räuber treiben sich auf den Straßen herum.

Ich habe bei meinem letzten Eintrag vergessen zu berichten, was in Eldeon zwischen Thalion und mir passiert ist, aber eigentlich gibt es da nichts zu berichten. Im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes, denn es ist nichts passiert; ich habe mich einfach nicht getraut. Es ist doch völlig verrückt; ich bin jederzeit bereit, mein Schwert zu ziehen und zu kämpfen, davor habe ich keine Angst, aber ich traue mich nicht, einen Mann zu fragen, was er für mich empfindet? Ich traue mich nicht, einem Mann zu sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde?  
Oh, das ist lächerlich. Silivren Celebrían Telcontar, Prinzessin von Gondor, traut sich nicht, mit einem Mann zu sprechen!  
Wie haben meine Geschwister das nur gemacht? Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es für Tuilinn und Eldarion nicht schwer gewesen sein kann. Von Tuilinn weiß ich, dass ihr Grafensohn selbst auf sie zugekommen ist; er hat ihr (angeblich) gesagt, dass er sie liebt und das war es dann damit. Und Eldarion ist unser Prinz, unser zukünftiger König, der kann sowieso jede Frau haben, die er will. Wobei er, glaube ich, nur eine ganz bestimmte Frau will... sie heißt Laer, soweit ich mich erinnere. Ich habe Eldarion immer damit aufgezogen, dass mein Pony, als ich noch klein war, auch Laer hieß...  
Dennoch - ich beginne zu denken, dass es vielleicht besser ist, Thalion noch nichts von meinen wahren Gefühlen gesagt zu haben. Falls Thalion meine Gefühle erwidert, wird er mir, wie ich ihn kenne, sofort einen Antrag machen; natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen, aber meine Eltern würden es sicher nicht gutheißen, wenn ich mich ohne ihr Wissen verlobe. Gegen die Verbindung an sich würden sie sicher nicht sein, nur gegen die Tatsache, dass es ohne ihr Wissen geschah; die Tradition verlangt nun einmal, dass der zukünftige Ehemann beim Vater seiner Verlobten um ihre Hand anhält (vorzugsweise bevor er sie fragt, aber darauf wird kaum geachtet). Dazu müssten wir dann sofort nach Minas Tirith zurück kehren, was ich so aber nicht möchte. Ich möchte diese Reise so fortsetzen, wie sie geplant war, und nicht wegen Traditionen gezwungen sein, schon nach wenigen Wochen zurückzukehren. Sicherlich weiß ich, dass es nicht gut ist, starke Gefühle aus Vernunftgründen zu verdrängen, aber für mich ist auch der Wunsch nach dieser Reise ein starkes Gefühl, das momentan Vorrang hat.  
Ich denke, ich werde Thalion die Wahrheit sagen, wenn wir in Imladris sind, sofern er das nicht vorher herausfindet. Er ist ein kluger Mann, wahrscheinlich ahnt er bereits etwas; nun, das werde ich ja bald erfahren. Falls er nichts ahnt oder es nicht sagt, dann werde ich ihm in Imladris meine Gefühle gestehen. Elbenstädte haben immer etwas Romantisches an sich, finde ich, daher ist Imladris ein guter Platz.

Zurück zum Thema, wir sind in Osgiliath. Man sieht hier noch die Spuren des Ringkrieges; die Steine, die man nach dem Ringkrieg zum Aufbau der Stadt benutzt hat, sind heller als die alten Steine, die die Zerstörung der Stadt überlebt haben. Es sieht teilweise recht lustig aus, und es macht die Stadt interessant.  
Man hat mich hier bisher nicht erkannt. Ich bin oft in der Stadt gewesen, jedoch immer als Prinzessin, nie in den Kleidern der Waldläufer; wahrscheinlich liegt es daran. Wir werden uns für die Nacht ein Wirtshaus oder eine Herberge suchen, wo wir übernachten können; solange man mich nicht zwingt, meine Kapuze abzunehmen, werde ich wohl auch unerkannt bleiben. Wenn meine Augen und Ohren im Schatten sind, dann ist es nicht schwer, vorzugeben, ich sei eine Waldläuferin. Als Prinzessin erkannt zu werden wäre zwar nicht schlimm, aber ich möchte diese Reise unabhängig von meiner Herkunft machen können. Würden die Leute mich als Prinzessin erkennen, würden sie mich sofort in irgendein Adelshaus zur Übernachtung bringen, mich nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen und mich von vorn bis hinten verwöhnen. Das möchte ich so nicht, schließlich will ich auch lernen, wie es ist, auf sich allein gestellt und selbst verantwortlich zu sein. Thalion weiß das zum Glück.

Später

Wir haben ein nettes Zimmer in einer einfachen Herberge gefunden, klein, aber sauber, ein gutes Abendessen dazu bekommen (ich glaube, es war Kaninchen) und der Preis ist ebenfalls vertretbar. Wir haben genug Geld mit, um auf der Reise in ein paar Gasthäusern Halt machen zu können, und falls es nicht reicht, werden wir wohl irgendeinem Bauern unsere Dienste anbieten. Die meisten Bauern nehmen die Dienste von Waldläufern gerne an und lassen unsereins dann meist für sich jagen oder irgendwelche Dinge bauen; Feldarbeit ist selten, kommt aber vor. Ada meinte einmal, er habe mehr Zeit auf Bauernhöfen als auf Schlachtfeldern oder im Wald verbracht, aber das glaube ich ihm nicht. Ich zweifle daran, dass er zu seiner Zeit Geld brauchte.  
Nun, wir werden ja sehen, wohin unser Weg uns führt. Gegen etwas ehrliche Arbeit habe ich nichts, und ich schätze, sobald wir nach Rohan kommen, wird mich auch keiner mehr erkennen. Dennoch sollte ich meine Kapuze wohl aufbehalten, wegen der Ohren; Halbelben sind noch ungewöhnlicher als Elben, das könnte auffallen, und ich möchte auf keinen Fall zu sehr auffallen. Nicht nur weil ich nicht wieder wie ein kostbares Schmuckstück behandelt werden will, sondern auch weil es sicher Menschen (und andere Wesen) gibt, die mir, der Prinzessin, schaden wollen. Es ist tatsächlich schon einmal passiert, dass Minuial entführt wurde, um Ada zu erpressen, und auch wenn ich gut kämpfen kann, möchte ich lieber keinen potenziellen Entführern oder Mördern gegenüber stehen.

* * *

**Reviews**

(at) Liderphin: Ich lebe noch,keine Angst.Es hat gedauert, aber immerhin... und danke für die Reviews. -g-  
(at)Nyella: Danke fürs Review und das viele Lob! Ich habe nicht aufgehört, keine Sorge, mir hat nur die Inspiration gefehlt... und 200 Wörter. -g- Was den Namen angeht, hast du wahrscheinlich Recht, ich weiß das selbst nicht. Ich habe das Buch nur auf englisch gelesen und den englischen Namen deswegen stumpf eingedeutscht... vielleicht sollte ich mich an die englischen Namen halten.


	8. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer im Prolog

* * *

**Geliebte Tochter**

**Kapitel 7**

22. Gwaeron, 53 VZ

Wir haben das Delta des Entwasser erreicht und lagern für die Nacht hier. Morgen früh werden wir am Wasser entlang nach Westen reiten, um uns eine Stelle zu suchen, an der wir den Fluss bequem überqueren können, ohne zu sehr nass zu werden. Es wird nachts immer noch sehr kühl; wenn wir im Fluss nass werden, trocknen unsere Kleider nicht bis zum Abend und wir werden uns erkälten, das wollten wir vermeiden. Auf einer Reise krank zu werden, ist eins der schlimmsten Dinge, die passieren können; man kann nicht weiter reiten, weil das nicht gut für den Kranken sein könnte, aber auch nicht bleiben, weil man überfallen werden könnte und keine Hilfe hat. Daher achten wir immer gut auf uns.  
Natürlich hätten wir auch die Nord-Süd-Straße nehmen können, um nach Edoras zu kommen, das wäre sehr viel einfacher gewesen, aber ich wollte einmal am Anduin entlang reiten und vor allem wollte ich die Argonath sehen, meine berühmten Vorfahren. Bisher habe ich nur Erzählungen über sie gehört, aber allein die Geschichten waren schon beeindruckend genug, dass ich sie gerne einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen möchte. Im Grunde bin ich ja genauso Erbe Isildurs wie mein Vater, nur eine Generation mehr, daher sehe ich es irgendwie als Pflicht an, einmal die Argonath gesehen zu haben. Es ist nur ein Gefühl, aber das reicht mir.  
Es ist noch nicht sicher, wann wir ankommen, es kommt darauf an, wie schnell wir eine Furt oder etwas Ähnliches im Fluss finden und wie gut wir danach voran kommen, aber ich rechne damit, dass wir etwa eine Woche brauchen. Danach reiten wir wieder nach Westen, Richtung Edoras; auf diesen Besuch freue ich mich allerdings weniger. Es ist nicht so, dass ich die Stadt nicht mögen würde, im Grunde mag ich sie gerne - aber als eine der Prinzessinnen ist es meine Pflicht, dem König einen Besuch abzustatten, und das ist es, wovor mir graut. Nicht der König selbst, er ist ein sympathischer Mann, aber dem Hof. Am Hof eines Königs, egal welchen Königs, muss ich wieder Kleider tragen und mich an die höfischen Etikette halten; wenn es nötig ist, kann ich das durchstehen, aber ich würde mich lieber weit davon entfernt sehen als mitten drin.  
Verständlicherweise hat Thalion mir bereits mitgeteilt, dass er mich vor den Toren von Edoras allein lassen wird. Er möchte nicht mit an den Hof kommen, und eigentlich möchte ich es auch nicht; als Waldläufer und als Sohn einer nicht adeligen Familie würde er automatisch zu meinem Leibwächter werden, und wir sind beide zu stolz, das zuzulassen. Wir sind Freunde, er ist nicht mein Diener, und in meinen Augen steht er vom Rang her auf einer Stufe mit mir. Selbst wenn er als mein Leibwächter mitkommen wollte, ich würde es ihm nicht erlauben - ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen und brauche niemanden, der mich beschützt, das können die Menschen am Hof auch ruhig erfahren. Nun ja... es könnte sein, dass mein Auftauchen einen kleinen bis mittleren Skandal auslöst, da ich allein und als Waldläuferin unterwegs bin (nach der Meinung des Hofes gehört sich das nicht für eine Prinzessin), aber auch das kann ich überstehen. Wir, das heißt, meine Familie und ich, haben schon schlimmere Skandale überstanden - zum Beispiel, als man mein Bruderherz in einer eher unziemlichen Umarmung, fürchterlich betrunken, in der Stadt gefunden hat. Der Adel war schockiert und hat Eldarion sogar sein Erbe, den Thron von Gondor, entziehen wollen, aber sie haben es nicht geschafft - das kann nur Ada selbst machen, und der war eher belustigt als alles andere, ich war es auch, während Naneth und Tuilinn die Situation eher empörend fanden. Minuial hat sich sehr elbisch verhalten, sie hat gesagt „Wenn er sie liebt, ist es doch in Ordnung" (er tat es nicht, nebenbei erwähnt), und Ninim war sowieso erst zwei Jahre alt, sie hat es nicht verstanden; sie fand es nur sehr lustig, als Eldarion am Morgen darauf mit hochrotem Kopf zum Frühstück erschienen ist.  
Das erinnert mich an die Frage, mit der ich mich schon seit einer Weile beschäftige: Hat Eldarion sich jetzt endlich mit seinem Mädchen verlobt? Jeder weiß, dass es über kurz oder lang darauf hinauslaufen wird, allerdings glaube ich, dass Eldarion nicht weiß, dass ganz Minas Tirith seine Geliebte kennt. Es ist wirklich amüsant zuzusehen, wenn mein Bruder versucht, das Mädchen geheim zu halten; nun, immerhin versucht er es, auch wenn er meist kläglich versagt. Meiner Meinung nach sollte er ihr bald einen Antrag machen, wenn er sich nicht zum Gespött der Stadt machen will.  
Andererseits hoffe ich auch, dass er es nicht tut, denn dann bin ich nicht mehr die Einzige, bei der die Partnersuche so lange dauert. Außerdem würde ich schon gerne dabei sein, wenn Eldarion seine Verlobung verkündet; normalerweise macht unsere Familie das so bei irgendeiner Mahlzeit (weil das die Zeiten sind, wo wir alle zusammen sind) - und ich würde gern Adas Gesicht sehen, der weiß es nämlich schon seit fast einem Jahr.  
Nun ja, ich werde es früher oder später selbst erfahren. Ich habe vor, von Edoras aus einen Brief nach Hause zu schreiben; natürlich werde ich auch eine Antwort bekommen, nur wo werde ich sein, wenn sie eintrifft? Wahrscheinlich muss der arme Bote, der mir den Brief bringen soll, dann durch ganz Arda reiten, um mich zu finden.  
Langsam wird es kühler, ich sollte mir eine Decke holen oder mehr Holz für unser Feuer suchen. Wenn es nachts ausgeht, sind wir eine gute Beute für alle Arten von Raubtieren; ich möchte mich beim Aufwachen nicht in den Klauen eines Wolfes wiederfinden (sofern ich dann überhaupt noch aufwache).

* * *

Ich hab' es mal wieder nicht geschafft, meine 1000-Wörter-Richtlinie einzuhalten... :( Besteht Interesse an einem Kapitel, das nicht im Tagebuch-Stil verfasst ist? Ich hab' da so eine Idee...  
(at) Liderphin: -verbeug- Ganz lieben Dank für das lange Review! Über Imladris und Minuials Entführung schreibe ich auch noch, keine Sorge... alles zu seiner Zeit, ich hab noch viel vor. -g- Übrigens, Fingernägel kauen ist ungesund. :p 


	9. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer im Prolog

* * *

**Geliebte Tochter**

**Kapitel 8**

30. Gwaeron, 53 VZ

Wir sind nun endlich, etwas später als erwartet, im Sarn Gebir angekommen und haben ein Lager aufgeschlagen; zu den Argonath werden wir erst morgen gehen. Sie sind nicht weit von hier, etwa eine Meile, aber es ist bereits dunkel. Ich habe nichts gegen die Dunkelheit an sich, aber das Sarn Gebir ist ein mir unbekanntes Gebiet, durch das ich lieber nicht im Dunklen gehen oder reiten möchte, man kann so leicht gefährliche Stellen übersehen. Abgesehen davon: wir haben Zeit, schließlich laufen die Argonath nicht über Nacht davon. Zumindest würde ich mich sehr stark wundern, wenn sie es täten…

Wie lange wir hier bleiben werden, weiß ich nicht. Ich würde gern länger bleiben, um mich hier etwas näher umzusehen, hier gibt es sicher viel zu entdecken – aber wir können nicht zu viel Zeit verlieren, und ich muss bald nach Edoras aufbrechen. Kurz bevor ich von Minas Tirith aufgebrochen bin, habe ich dem König einen Brief geschrieben, in dem ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ungefähr Mitte des Gwaeron eintreffen würde; nun ist der Monat schon zu Ende und ich bin noch Meilen von der Stadt entfernt. Wir werden den schnellsten Weg nach Edoras nehmen müssen, der direkt nach Westen durch Rohan führt. Ich hatte vor, am Entwasser entlang zu reiten, aber ich fürchte, dass ich diesen Plan nun aufgeben muss. Nun, daran kann ich wohl ni

01. Gwirith, 53 VZ

Ich musste meinen gestrigen Eintrag abrupt abbrechen, und das aus gutem Grund. Schon während ich schrieb, hatte ich ständig ein Rascheln und Wispern gehört, das nicht vom Wind kam, und etwas später erfuhr ich dann, was es war: aus dem Wald, an dessen Rand wir lagern, stürzte eine Gruppe vertriebener Orks. Natürlich habe ich sofort meine Feder fallen lassen und mein Schwert gezogen; der Kampf war nicht einfach, aber wir haben gesiegt, und nur das zählt. Ich habe mir einen tiefen Schnitt am linken Oberarm zugezogen, Thalion hat sich das Knie geprellt, aber abgesehen davon sind wir gesund und unversehrt – zumindest körperlich. Mir steckt der Schreck über den plötzlichen Angriff noch im Herzen; er hat mich mehr erschreckt, als ich es zugeben möchte, und mehr, als mein Stolz verträgt. Aber ich bin am Leben, und das ist mehr, als man von anderen Menschen sagen kann, die mein Schicksal teilen.

* * *

(at) Liderphin: Lang, lang ist's her, aber hier ist das nächste Update. (g) 

Ein wenig kurz, aber mir ist zu dem Thema einfach nicht mehr eingefallen. Das nächste Kapitel wird dann das Kapitel sein, in dem ich einen 3. Person-Erzähler einbaue. Reviews? (Hundeblick macht)


	10. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer im Prolog

* * *

**Geliebte Tochter**

**Kapitel 9**

Die Sonne schien von einem leuchtend blauen Himmel auf die Straßen Edoras', der Hauptstadt von Rohan. Es war Markttag, entlang der Wege waren Stände aufgebaut, und die Menschen tummelten sich in den Gängen zwischen den Ständen, um zu sehen, was die vielen fahrenden Händler im Angebot hatten. Zum Markt, der einmal im Monat stattfand, kamen immer viele Fremde – und so fiel auch die Reiterin, die gegen Mittag durch das Stadttor kam, kaum auf. Trotz der Wärme trug sie einen langen Umhang, dessen Kapuze tief in ihrem Gesicht hing.

Etwas später hielt die junge Frau vor den Toren zu Meduseld, der Halle des Königs, an und band ihr Pferd an einem dafür vorgesehenen Pfahl fest. Sie ging raschen Schrittes zu den Türen der Halle, wo sie von einem misstrauisch aussehenden Wachposten angehalten wurde.

„Halt!" rief der Soldat. „Ihr könnt die Halle nicht ohne vorherige Ankündigung betreten."

„Ich bin angekündigt." Sie nahm ihre Kapuze ab, sodass man ihr Gesicht erkennen konnte – und die spitz zulaufenden Ohren. „Silivren Telcontar."

„Oh. Verzeiht, Herrin, ich habe Euch nicht erkannt. Bitte, tretet ein." Er öffnete rasch die Türen und ließ sie hindurch gehen.

Silivren beobachtete die Wache aus den Augenwinkeln und fragte sich, warum der Mann plötzlich so breit grinste. Was wusste er, was sie nicht wusste? Gab es Neuigkeiten? Nun, das würde sie vermutlich bald erfahren.

„Silivren, wie schön, dich zu sehen." begrüßte der König Rohans, Elfwine, sie.

„Die Freude ist meinerseits." antwortete sie höflich, während sie eine Art Knicks andeutete – und strafte sich selbst innerlich Lügen, da sie sich ganz und gar nicht freute, wieder am Hof eines Königs zu sein. Aber sie hatte ihr Wort gegeben und das musste sie nun einlösen.

„Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf", bemerkte Elfwine mit amüsiertem Unterton in der Stimme, „schau dich hier ein wenig um, sobald du mit dem Auspacken fertig bist. Du wirst eine Überraschung erleben."

Dieser kryptische Satz überraschte Silivren, aber sie hatte auch den versteckten Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden. Sie verabschiedete sich rasch und machte sich dann auf den Weg, um sich in dem rasch vorbereiteten Gästezimmer einzurichten – und sich ein Kleid anzuziehen, schließlich konnte sie am Hof nicht in den Kleidern der Waldläufer herumlaufen.

Einige Stunden später wanderte Silivren langsam durch Edoras, nicht nur, um nach der Überraschung zu suchen, sondern auch, um etwas Ruhe zu bekommen. Sobald sie in einen Raum kam, wurde sie entweder von Adligen oder Dienern bestürmt, die alle etwas von ihr wollten oder ihr etwas anboten, und sie brauchte ein wenig Abstand davon, bevor sie zum Abendessen ging.

Schließlich schlug sie den Weg zu einem der hohen Wachtürme ein, von denen man einen wundervollen Blick über das Land hatte; sie wusste außerdem, dass die Soldaten auf den Türmen sie in Ruhe lassen würden. Vielleicht konnte sie dort oben ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden finden.

Sie stieg langsam die Stufen hoch, die auf den nördlichen Turm hinaufführten, und sah sich derweil um. Die wenigen Wachen nickten ihr respektvoll zu, schwiegen aber und wandten sich sofort wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu.

Als Silivren sich der Plattform näherte, sah sie, dass anscheinend schon jemand vor ihr dort Ruhe gesucht hatte - auf einer Bank saß ein Mann, der ihr seinen Rücken zuwandte, er schien sich das Land anzusehen. Ein langer dunkler Umhang verdeckte seine Haare und seine Kleidung, sodass Silivren nicht erkennen konnte, wer der Fremde war.

„Entschuldigt", sprach sie ihn leise an, um ihn nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken, „würde es Euch-"

Sie hielt inne, als der Mann sich umdrehte und sie ebenso ungläubig ansah wie sie ihn. Dann zog ein breites Grinsen sich über sein Gesicht, während sie einen Freudenschrei ausstieß und ihm um den Hals fiel.

„Silivren!"

„Eldarion!"

Die beiden sahen sich an und lachten. Dann sagte Eldarion: „Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen. Was machst du denn hier, hast du bereits genug vom Abenteuer?"

Ebenfalls lachend, schüttelte Silivren den Kopf. „Niemals, ich bin nur zu Besuch hier. Halb Edoras weiß von meiner Reise, es wäre unhöflich gewesen, nicht vorbei zu kommen – und ich musste es Ada versprechen."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht."

„So?" Sie zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, während sie sich wieder neben ihn auf die Bank setzte.

„Ja. Du würdest niemals freiwillig an den Hof kommen. Es wundert mich schon, dass du tatsächlich ein Kleid trägst." bemerkte er amüsiert.

„Nun…" murmelte sie, grinste ihrem Bruder verschwörerisch zu und zog ihren Rock so weit hoch, dass der junge Prinz sehen konnte, dass sie darunter eine schwarze, eng anliegende Hose trug. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es das einzige ist, das ich trage."

Eldarion lachte. „Schwesterherz, du bist unmöglich."

„Ich weiß." entgegnete sie ungerührt. „He, kannst du mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?"

„Wenn es in meiner Macht liegt, gern."

„Kannst du ein paar meiner Sachen nach Minas Tirith mitnehmen, wenn du zurückkehrst? Ich brauche sie nicht… und ich würde gerne einen Brief an den Rest der Familie schicken, damit sie wissen, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

Einen Moment lang schwieg Eldarion und seine grauen Augen wurden von Kummer umnebelt. Dann seufzte er tief und antwortete: „Natürlich. Aber du solltest den Brief besser einem Boten geben, ich werde vermutlich für ein paar Monate hier bleiben."

„Warum das?" fragte sie verblüfft. Sie hatte schon vorher bemerkt, dass ihr Bruder über irgendetwas unglücklich war, und hoffte nun, eine Antwort von ihm zu bekommen. Was hatte ihm so sehr das Herz gebrochen, dass er nicht nach Hause zurück wollte?

„Erinnerst du dich an meine… meine Freundin, Laer?" Als sie nickte, fuhr er fort: „Vor ein paar Wochen, kurz nachdem du aufgebrochen warst, hat… hat ihr Vater sie mit irgendeinem Adligen aus Osgiliath verheiratet. Ich habe nicht einmal die Chance bekommen, ihr Lebwohl zu sagen…"

Silivrens Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Sie wusste, wie sehr ihr Bruder Laer liebte, und sie wusste auch, dass dieses Schicksal für beide schlimmer war als der Tod. Um einen Toten konnte man trauern – aber wie sollte man um eine verlorene Geliebte trauern, die am Leben, aber auf ewig unerreichbar war?

Eldarion fuhr leise fort: „Ich bin bei der Hochzeit gewesen… und danach habe ich sofort meine Sachen gepackt und bin gegangen, ich habe es einfach nicht ausgehalten."

„Ich verstehe." murmelte sie. „Es tut mir so Leid."

„Danke."

Für eine Weile saßen die Geschwister nur nebeneinander und schwiegen, dann fragte Silivren: „Weiß Ada, dass du hier bist?"

„Er weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin, aber er weiß, dass ich für eine Weile fort bleibe. Ich glaube, er hat irgendwas geahnt."

Silivren versteckte ihr Lächeln nur mühsam. Anscheinend hatte ihr Bruder trotz seiner Intelligenz immer noch nicht realisiert, dass seine geheime Beziehung zu Laer längst kein Geheimnis mehr gewesen war – aber sie wollte ihn nicht seiner Illusionen berauben, vor allem jetzt nicht. Er würde es schon früh genug herausfinden, wenn er nach Minas Tirith zurückkehrte; es gab sicher Menschen, die ihm ihr Beileid ausdrücken würden. Eigentlich war es sogar schade, dass sie seinen verdutzten Blick nicht sehen würde, wenn er es erfuhr.

„Herr, Herrin?" ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Silivren fuhr erschrocken herum und wollte schon eine Hand an ihren Schwertgriff legen, als sie merkte, dass sie gar kein Schwert trug und dass es nur ein Diener war, der sie erschreckt hatte. Ein wenig verärgert über sich selbst, fragte sie: „Was ist denn?"

„Das Abendessen wird gleich serviert, Herrin." informierte der Diener sie und verließ den Turm wieder.

„Nun denn." sagte Silivren. „Gehen wir?"

„Gern." Er lächelte schief, seine normale gute Laune schien langsam zurückzukehren; Silivren vermutete, dass es ihm tatsächlich ganz gut ging, solange er nicht an Minas Tirith und die Ereignisse dort denken musste.

Silivren blieb nicht lange in Edoras; schon am dritten Tag nach ihrer Ankunft verließ sie die Stadt wieder, um nach Helms Klamm zu reiten. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen Brief an ihre Familie zurückgelassen, den ihr Bruder mit nach Hause nehmen würde, wenn er zurückkehrte. Der Abschied fiel kurz, aber intensiv aus; dann ritt Silivren aus der Stadt hinaus und in die unbewohnten Ebenen, wieder in der Kleidung der Waldläufer.

* * *

Keine Reviews? Ich bin enttäuscht… :( 


	11. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer im Prolog

* * *

**Geliebte Tochter**

**Kapitel 10**

07. Gwirith, 53 VZ

Ich bin mittlerweile einige Meilen von Edoras entfernt und auf dem Weg nach Helms Klamm.

Ich habe ein paar nette Tage in der Stadt verbracht, allerdings bin ich froh, dass ich jetzt wieder auf den Ebenen und mit meinen Gedanken allein bin; es gibt viel, über das ich nachdenken muss und einige Dinge, an die ich ohne mein eigenes Zutun immer wieder denken muss. Eins dieser Dinge ist mein Bruder; ich habe ihn in Edoras getroffen (was für eine Überraschung!) und musste erfahren, dass er regelrecht aus Minas Tirith geflohen ist, da seine Geliebte einen anderen Mann heiraten musste. Er tut mir so fürchterlich Leid; wie muss es sein, mit dem Wissen zu leben, dass die geliebte Person lebt, dass sie sich vielleicht nach dem Anderen sehnt, dass es aber für immer verboten sein wird, sie zu berühren oder sie auch einfach nur allein zu sehen? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie sehr es wehtun muss. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich in dieser Situation wäre, läuft mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken; ich weiß genau, dass ich es nicht aushalten würde, mein Leben lang von meiner eigenen (wenn auch heimlichen) Liebe getrennt und stattdessen mit einem anderen Mann zusammen sein zu müssen. Wie muss das für Laer, Eldarions Geliebte, erst sein?

Dennoch - obwohl ich Mitleid mit Laer habe, frage ich mich, warum sie sich nicht gegen die Heirat mit diesem fremden Adligen aus Osgiliath gewehrt hat. Ich erwarte natürlich nicht, dass sie ein Schwert ergreift und sich körperlich verteidigt, aber ich habe sie immer für eine starke junge Frau gehalten - sie ist nur zwei Jahre älter als ich - und dass sie nicht auf irgendeine Weise versucht hat, ihre Zwangsheirat zu verhindern, kann ich nicht glauben. Nun, zugegeben, ich weiß nicht, was in Laers Familie vorgefallen ist, aber nach Eldarions Erzählung hat sie sofort nachgegeben.

Und was haben Laers Eltern gedacht, als sie diese Heirat arrangiert haben? Ich denke nicht, dass sie von Laers Verbindung zu Eldarion wussten, sonst hätten sie ihre Tochter wohl eher mit ihm verheiraten wollen - aber haben sie nicht gemerkt, dass sie Laer damit unglücklich machen?

Wenn ich solche Geschichten höre, und das tue ich erstaunlich häufig, bin ich immer wieder froh, dass ich so gute Eltern habe. Naneth und Ada würden nie auch nur daran denken, etwas zu tun, das gegen den Willen ihrer Kinder geht; sie haben uns immer die Freiheit gelassen, unsere eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, und ich bin ihnen dafür so dankbar, dass ich nie Worte finden werde, um es ihnen zu sagen.

In zwei oder drei Tagen werde ich Thalion wieder treffen, sodass wir gemeinsam in die Klamm reiten können; dort möchte ich vor allem die Glitzernden Höhlen und ihren Herrn, Gimli, besuchen. Ada hat mir einen Brief für Gimli mitgegeben, den ich natürlich gern persönlich abliefern möchte, und ich würde den Zwerg wirklich gern wieder sehen.

Ich vermisse Thalion, aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich mich freue, einmal ohne ihn zu reiten. Auf diese Weise muss ich mich nur um mich selbst kümmern, und ich denke, es wird mir gut tun. Nach all den Menschen und ihren Wünschen, nach denen ich mich in Edoras richten musste, genieße ich es, allein zu sein und nur meinem eigenen Willen nachgeben zu müssen; das Leben ist so viel einfacher als Waldläufer, und ich spreche nicht von der Tatsache, dass ich wesentlich weniger Zeit brauche, um mich anzuziehen. (Obwohl das natürlich auch eine entscheidende Bedeutung hat.) Ich muss mich nicht den Meinungen der Stadtbewohner und der Adligen richten; ich kann selbst entscheiden, wie ich meinen Tag verbringe; ich lebe nicht in der ständigen Gefahr, der eine Königsfamilie ausgesetzt ist. Natürlich will ich nicht behaupten, dass das Leben als Waldläufer ungefährlich ist, das ist es gewiss nicht, aber nach meinem Eindruck ist das Leben als Regent gefährlicher. Wenn das Volk sich plötzlich entscheidet, den König abzusetzen, oder wenn die Herrscher feindlicher Länder Auftragsmörder entsenden - oder schlimmer, wenn die Adligen des Landes das tun. Letzteres habe ich schon erlebt, in mehreren Variationen, und ich frage mich immer wieder, was Menschen dazu treibt, anderen Menschen wegen ihrer Überzeugungen wehtun zu wollen. Warum sind Meinungen wichtiger als das Wohl Anderer? Und warum, frage ich mich, scheint diese besondere Eigenschaft nur bei Menschen aufzutreten? Ich habe nie bemerkt, dass Elben oder Zwerge sich gegenseitig wegen Politik ermorden, von Hobbits ganz zu schweigen. Liegt es nur daran, dass ich noch nicht allzu viel von der Welt gesehen habe, oder sind Menschen wirklich so schlecht?

Ich gerate schon wieder in eine dieser Stimmungen, in denen ich an der ganzen Welt zweifle, und ich frage mich, woher das kommt. Vielleicht daher, dass ich momentan nichts weiter zu tun habe als am Feuer zu sitzen und die Sterne zu beobachten, und dass ich somit viel Zeit zum Nachdenken habe - oder es ist mein Mitleid, weil mein Bruder von zu Hause geflohen ist und nun traurig und einsam in Edoras lebt. Nun, ich denke, eine ruhige Nacht Schlaf wird mir gut tun.

* * *

Nicht ganz die verkündete nächste Woche, aber immerhin.  
Keine falsche Scheu, bitte, immer fröhlich reviewen. :) 


	12. Kapitel 11

Disclaimer im Prolog

* * *

**Geliebte Tochter**

**Kapitel 11**

09. Gwirith, 53 VZ

In den letzten Tagen (um genauer zu sein, seit dem Tag nach meinem letzten Eintrag) habe ich einem fahrenden Händler aus Tharbad für einige _Cenaith_ als Eskorte gedient. Die Große Weststraße, die von beinahe allen Reisenden benutzt wird, ist auch in unseren friedlichen Zeiten durchaus gefährlich, und den Worten meines freundlichen Herren zufolge ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass wir - die Waldläufer - Menschen Schutz gewähren, sofern man uns bezahlt und gut behandelt. Es war eine gute Gelegenheit, und es hat mir geschmeichelt, dass ich als offizielle Beschützerin eines Menschen dienen sollte, also habe ich zugesagt und bin an Seite des Händlers wieder zurück in Richtung Edoras gereist. Er ist ein freundlicher älterer Mann, der den Namen Oll trägt; ich habe mich immer wieder amüsiert gefragt, ob seine Eltern wussten, was dieses Wort bedeutet, denn er weist nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit einem reißenden Strom aus den Bergen auf. Diese Flüsse sind klar, eiskalt, und sehr gefährlich für Mensch und Tier, und der gute Oll besitzt keine dieser Eigenschaften. Er ist ein gutherziger Mann, der gerne und ausschweifend redet und niemals auch nur ein Insekt töten würde; das ist auch der Grund, warum er sich regelmäßig von Waldläufern beschützen lässt, denn selbst in der ärgsten Not würde sein gutes Herz ihm verbieten, ein anderes Wesen zu verletzen, und sei es nur, um sich selbst zu beschützen. Wahrlich ein guter Mann, und es wärmt mir das Herz, zu sehen, dass es solche Menschen tatsächlich gibt und dass nicht alle Mitglieder dieses Volks in tiefster Seele schlecht sind, wie ich vorher angenommen hatte.

Oll ist ein guter Reisegefährte, der viele Erzählungen aus seiner Heimat kennt, die ich alle mit Interesse aufnehme. Viele handeln von einfachen Menschen, die aufgrund unglücklicher Umstände in gefährliche Situationen geraten, und ihr Bestes tun müssen, um ihre Liebsten zu retten und mit heiler Haut davonzukommen. Im Grunde erinnern viele dieser Geschichten mich an das, was ich vom Ringkrieg weiß, und ich frage mich, ob die Erlebnisse der Gemeinschaft in tausend Jahren, wenn niemand sich mehr daran erinnern kann, auch zu einer solchen Geschichte werden. Ob dann Großeltern abends am Kamin sitzen und ihren begeisterten Enkeln erzählen werden, was noch vor wenigen Jahrzehnten hier passiert ist? Werden die Kinder staunen über Frodos und Sams Heldenmut, werden sie voller Spannung mehr über Mithrandirs Kampf mit dem Balrog, über Helms Klamm, über die Schlacht vor dem Schwarzen Tor wissen wollen?

Es ist in einer mir unerklärlichen Weise ein tröstlicher Gedanke. Helden und ihre Taten werden nicht vergessen, und selbst wenn es nur ein einziger Mensch ist, der die Erinnerung weiter trägt, lebt sie doch im Herz eben jenes Menschen. Wir müssen alle einmal sterben - nun gut, außer den unsterblichen Elben - aber wir leben in der Erinnerung weiter. Vielleicht werden meine Kinder sich einmal an mich erinnern, wenn ich gestorben bin. Der gute Oll hat mir erzählt, dass er niemanden mehr auf der Welt hat, und so werde ich diejenige sein, die sich an ihn erinnert. Er hat es verdient, nicht vergessen zu werden.

Eärendil leuchtet hell über mir und meinem schlafenden Gefährten, und ich lächle unwillkürlich. Auch ihn wird man nie vergessen.

Es ist nicht die erste Nacht auf meiner Reise, die ich damit verbringe, in die Sterne zu schauen. Der Himmel über Arda ist wunderschön und sein Anblick hilft mir immer wieder, unangenehme Gedanken für einen Moment zu vergessen, um die friedliche Stille der Nacht ungestört zu genießen. Es ist das elbische Blut in meinen Adern, das mich schlaflos lässt - ich schätze, Elben brauchen weniger Schlaf als Menschen, aber das ist mir durchaus von Vorteil. Die Nacht ändert viele Gedanken, und mir gibt sie einen Frieden, den ich tagsüber nur selten finde; außerdem ist diese Gabe generell nützlich für einen Waldläufer, vor allem, da meine Aufgabe momentan darin besteht, Oll und seine Waren zu schützen. Ein Schlafender kann leicht von irgendeinem Räuber oder einem Raubtier überrascht werden, und kann so wertvolle Sekunden verlieren, die über sein Leben oder seinen Tod entscheiden könnten - aber ein wacher Beschützer kann die Zeichen erkennen, die einen Feind in der unmittelbaren Nähe verraten, und ist so vorbereitet für alles, was kommen mag. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass wir einer Gefahr ausgesetzt sind, aber ich möchte nichts riskieren. Es ist das erste Mal für mich, dass ich eine Aufgabe erfülle, die meine Fähigkeiten als Waldläuferin auf die Probe stellt, und ich möchte sie richtig zu Ende bringen - allein, um meinen Stolz zu beschwichtigen, der mir immer wieder sagt, dass ich keinen Fehler machen darf.

Wir werden morgen gegen Mittag in Edoras eintreffen, wo Oll versuchen wird, seine Waren an die Stadtbewohner zu verkaufen, und wo er mich aus seinen Diensten entlassen und mich auszahlen wird. Bisher haben wir nicht über die Bezahlung gesprochen; alles, was Oll sagte, war, dass er mich meiner Leistung entsprechend entlohnen würde, und das klingt in meinen spitzen Ohren sehr gerecht. Ich weiß nicht, was der übliche Preis für eine Eskorte ist, aber ich denke, ich kann mich auf meinen Freund verlassen; er kann nicht lügen, und so gehe ich davon aus, dass er auch nicht fähig ist, mich zu betrügen.

Ob die Torwachen in Edoras mich wieder erkennen werden? Der Gedanke daran belustigt mich zutiefst; es ist erst einige Tage her, dass ich die Stadt verlassen habe, und nun kehre ich nach so kurzer Zeit wieder zurück. Wie gerne würde ich die verblüfften Gesichter der Soldaten sehen.

Ich hoffe nur, dass ich mein Gesicht und meine Ohren so gut wie möglich vor den Menschen verstecken kann, die mich als Silivren Telcontar kennen gelernt haben; nicht auszudenken, was es für ein Gerede gäbe, wenn das Königshaus erfährt, dass eine der Prinzessinnen von Gondor als Eskorte für einen einfachen Händler arbeitet! Natürlich ist das lächerlich, denn eben weil ich eine Prinzessin bin, kann ich tun, was ich möchte (ich kann entscheiden, ob ich im Palast oder im Wald leben möchte - eine Bauerntochter kann das nicht), aber ich habe weder Zeit, Lust, noch Kraft, mich gegen alle Adelshäuser von Arda zu stellen, nur weil ich deren Ansichten nicht teile. Wenn ich die Königin von Gondor wäre, würde ich das vielleicht tun - aber den Valar sei Dank, dass ich es nicht bin. Naneth füllt diese Rolle besser, als ich es jemals könnte, und wer auch immer Eldarions zukünftige Königin sein wird - auch sie wird eine bessere Königin abgeben, als ich es jemals könnte.

Sobald ich die Hauptstadt Rohans verlasse, werde ich mich auf meiner weiteren Reise beeilen müssen. Ich hätte Thalion vielleicht schon heute (oder gestern? Ist es bereits nach Mitternacht?) treffen sollen, und wenn er mich nicht zur verabredeten Zeit findet, wird er sich Sorgen machen. In meinem recht kurzen Leben habe ich schon oft den Ärger meiner Eltern oder Geschwister auf mich gezogen, weil ich ihnen Sorgen bereitet habe, und das möchte ich nicht auch noch mit meinem Reisegefährten erleben. Ich gehe zwar davon aus, dass er sich freuen wird, von meiner Arbeit hier zu hören - schließlich war er derjenige, der mir geraten hat, den Menschen hier meine Dienste anzubieten - aber das ändert nun einmal nichts daran, dass ich zu spät bin. Nun, ich werde mich wohl ein wenig beeilen müssen.

* * *

Danke an Liderphin, wieder mal, für das tolle Review! 

Oll - Strom, reißender Bergfluss  
Cenaith - Silbermünzen aus Gondor  
Naneth - Mutter


End file.
